everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Fallen Queen
Summary: 'Lian Hua, the fallen angel but also known as the Flower Queen for her works, sees her father again after 500 years. ''The camera opens up in the Jade Emperor's cloud palace, Lian is shown standing at the edge of the clouds, she smiles and lets herself fall. As she does she hears someone call out to her, she suddenly is truck through the chest by her father's spear. Lian jolts awake and and she quickly gets up from her bed. Sweat running down her face, her cats are peacefully sleeping on their bed and the rain is pouring outside.Just a dream, she thought, she lies back down on her bed and closes her eyes. The camera zooms out to the windows of her apartment as lightning strikes again and the silhouette of Ne Zha briefly appears. The camera cuts to the next day with Lian working on a flower display in her giant studio for a client while talking on the phone with another. 'Lian Hua: '''Yes, yes. So when's the Emmy's this year? Okay next month. Color scheme, Ocean Side, I'll try and have my folks get it to the venue. Okay, alright. Thank you. ''*she hangs up but then one of the flowers falls from the basket she had on her lap* ''Whoops. ''*she slides down from where she was sitting on and picks up the flower, as she does she feels someone touch her on the shoulder* ''Who's there?! ''She looks behind her to see no one except for a piece of jewelry left on the ground, she picks it up and examines it. She shrugs it off and leaves it there and continues on working on her piece. The camera cuts to her getting a coffee at a local coffee shop, she is shown sitting on the chairs by the window. She looks outside and sees a face, resembling that of her father's. Suddenly she feels someone tap her on the shoulder. 'Waiter: '''Miss? Is everything alright? '''Lian Hua: '''Huh? ''*she looks outside again to see that her father is gone, she shrugs it off again* ''Oh I'm fine. ''The camera cuts to her going to bed. She turns off the light and climbs into her bed, she closes her eyes. She suddenly finds herself in Ne Zha's quarters, the very place she spent her tormented childhood with a neglectful and emotionally abusive father. As she walks around, Ne Zha appears behind her. '''Ne Zha: '''Lian. '''Lian Hua: '''Dad... '''Ne Zha: '''500 years ago, I offered to take you bake up with me. '''Lian Hua: '''And I refused. This is all a dream, I pretty sure if I just touch something I'm gonna wake up. ''*she grabs a vase from the display* ''And wake up! Wake up! Huh? It feels real. '''Ne Zha: '''Because it is real. This is not a dream. '''Lian Hua: '''What?! YOU KIDNAPPED ME?! '''Ne Zha: '''Quite the contrary. '''Lian Hua: '''You took me up here when I was sleeping! I'm not even supposed to be up here! '''Ne Zha: '''It's a temporary spell. '''Lian Hua: '''What do you want? '''Ne Zha: '''To talk. '''Lian Hua: '''Oh now you say that. '''Ne Zha: '''I'm serious, I want to talk. '''Lian Hua: ''*grumbles* Fine. Just spit it out. ''He gestures Lian to a table and she sits down cautiously. Ne Zha: ''*takes a deep breath* okay, Lian, I know I haven't been the best father to you. '''Lian Hua: '''Took you long enough to figure that out. '''Ne Zha: '''Let me finish. I'm sorry about the way I treated you. I didn't know what else to do, I didn't think it would drive you to that point. '''Lian Hua: '''You didn't think it would?! You didn't think that constantly leaving your kid on their own to survive, telling her she has to be stronger, letting her be used as a punching bag, berating her, neglecting her, calling her weak and a disgrace after she's been violated wouldn't drive her over the edge?! '''Ne Zha: '''I didn't and I want to fix that! Lian, please, let me back in your life. '''Lian Hua: '''Are you serious? You expect me to forgive you? '''Ne Zha: '''I don't expect that. I jut want to be a part of your life again...Please, Lian, if you can turn your life around. I can try. You can be a queen if you want. I'll give you everything. '''Lian Hua:*coldly*'' I'm already the queen of my profession and I have everything I'll ever need. Which were the things you of all people, never gave me. *she runs out of the quarters and to the edge of the clouds* '''Ne Zha: '''LIAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! '''Lian Hua: I'm putting an end to this. You narcissist. If I have to fall from the heavens again to get away from you...THEN SO BE IT! She turns and jumps down from the clouds. 'Ne Zha: '''LIAN! ''*he jumps down after her* ''TAKE MY HAND! '''Lian Hua: '''WHY?! ALL YOU'VE EVER DONE IS HURT ME! '''Ne Zha: '''PLEASE! GIVE ME A CHANCE! I'M SORRY! ''Lian looks at the god as he cries she looks behind her, they are getting closer to earth. She reluctantly gives him her hand and they float down. Ne zha brings Lian back to her apartment. 'Lian Hua: '''I guess I could. You did risk that to save. I guess I can give you a chance, but I still can't forget or forgive you after all those things. '''Ne Zha: '''I understand. As long as you're willing to let me in again, that's more than enough. ''*he disappears* Lian walks back to her room and flops down onto her bed. She starts snoring and the screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes